iWalker
by Dovahkiir2015
Summary: End of season 2 of iZombie and stuff happens, the zombies start a little revolution all of their own. One problem with this. Eventually they are going to run out of a food source. Enter the whole walkers thing. Starts season 1 of the walking dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'm still debating about whether to continue this and make it into a longer fanfic or not, I might though, considering I have a couple of ideas of what could happen. Please, let me know your opinion and if I should post more chapters. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Rick looked around the corner, completely unsure about what was going on. He woke up and no one was there, the flowers next to his bed dead and wilted. He stumbled through the hospital, clutching his side. What was going on? Where was everyone? He looked down the hall, mess and blood everywhere, bodies scattered on the ground. There were signs written in blood about not opening doors, there were dead people inside. On the other side of those doors, groans were coming. Rick stumbled backwards. He wasn't sure about how to react. He couldn't think. There was a noise behind him and he turned around, terrified.

"Are you alright?" A freakishly pale girl with short, pretty much bleached white looking hair asked. She spoke as though she was trying to calm a panicked horse. Rick looked at her, then pointed back at the doors.

"What is in there?"

"It's hard to explain, but there are some things you need to know." She said, calmly taking a step forward. Rick stumbled back, glancing nervously at the door which was shaking on its hinges. He never thought that he'd be so relieved that a door was locked shut with a chain.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Olivia Moore. I want to help you," She said, "What's you're name?"

"Rick. Rick Grimes. Miss Moore, what's going on?"

"Well... the zombie apocalypse started." Liv said, rather hesitantly. Rick frowned, then laughed slightly nervously.

"Zombie apocalypse? You must be insane. Zombies don't exist."

"They do. Those things in there... They're zombies who didn't get brains fast enough. We need brains to eat so we can avoid turning into one of them."

"We?"

"Yes. I'm a zombie." Liv looked slightly worried about saying this and Rick stumbled back further, clutching at his side. The expression in Liv's eyes was sad, and worried.

"Are you on something?" Rick asked, wanting this to be one big joke. Liv shook her head.

"No. I am one hundred percent telling the truth. I eat brains to avoid turning into one of those things. I used to work in a morgue, in Seattle, so I had a supply of brains."

"And those things... They're like you?" Rick asked, still not wanting to believe it, "Are you insane or something?" Liv shook her head, then crossed over to a piece of broken metal from a bed or something and looked at its sharpened end. She then proceeded to shove it through herself, her eyes turning a blood thirsty red and the veins on her forehead bulging slightly. She slowly withdrew it and looked at Rick, who looked as though he was going to be sick. He collapsed to the ground and Liv looked at him, not sure how she could react. It was obvious he was unconscious.

"Babineaux reacted better." She said, heading over and picking Rick up. He was obviously a patient here before the revolution took a bad turn, before the zombies ran out of a supply of brains and started going nutty, needing their food. Stupid utopium, stupid boat party. On the plus side, at least no zombie was going to eat her brains or want to kill her. On the down side, she was starting to get a little peckish. But she would hold off as long as she could. Hopefully Ravi would come back with some brains for her soon, she didn't want to eat Rick's brains. Who knew what family he had? Perhaps she should just leave Rick here, make it seem like he had hallucinated the whole thing, it would avoid some complications, and it would mean that temptation was out of reach. Perhaps some day they would meet again. It was a shame she couldn't save Babineaux, but she could still save Rick. It was the least she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a while since the incident at the hospital – which Rick had now convinced himself was simply an hallucination, there were no such thing as zombies, and certainly none that still looked like normal, living human beings. There were walkers. That was it. There was living and there was living dead. Rick had found his family, he had met Morgan, and he had done his best to make sure that the other man knew where they were, but he had long since given up on radioing him. Things were hard enough as they were, and even though he hated to admit it, chances were that Morgan and his son were dead. He felt Lori's hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. She was worried, he could tell. In truth, he was too. The chances of Carl waking up were slim, and they both knew it. If anything happened to the young boy, Rick would never forgive himself. It was his fault that he got shot. Lori hadn't been happy about him going with Rick and Shane in the first place. Turned out she was right to not be happy about it, and now Carl was paying the price.

"He'll be alright." Lori was saying it as much for herself as for Rick. He didn't reply. He wasn't convinced, but it was better he kept that from his wife. She needed that. He gently placed a hand over hers and leaned back against her. He could tell that she was crying, so he stood up from his chair and pulled her into a hug, breathing into the scent of her hair. A sob escaped her and he pulled her in a little stronger.

"Hey, it's OK. He's a tough kid. You said it yourself. He'll be alright." Rick crooned, wanting to give his wife a little strength, but he knew that it wouldn't work. How could, d he sound convincing if he himself wasn't convinced? This world was a tough one, a cruel one. It'd take anything it wanted.

* * *

"How's it going, Ravi?" Major asked as he stepped into the old abandoned building, a couple of containers in his hands. Ravi knew what they were. It was unfortunate, but it was all that they could do to stop this little group from all turning into the zombies outside. He sat back away from his microscope and looked at his friend, shaking his head.

"Not good. The cure failed – again – so now we're pretty much back to square one. I'm starting to wonder if there is actually a cure. I mean, we know we can't cure those who are outside, but now I'm starting to think that we can't even cure people like you and Liv."

"Don't even think that for a moment, Ravi. There are plenty of things we haven't tried yet," Liv spoke up as she entered the room through another door, walking over to Major, "Please tell me those are brains." She drooled. Ravi admitted to himself that a part of him was rather glad when Major nodded. The looks that Liv was starting to get were putting him on edge.

"You got the sauce?"

"Yeah, but it isn't very strong. Might only give a small bit of taste, but it's all we could find." They walked off together into a back room and Ravi looked over to the dark haired woman sitting by the window. Peyton was looking at the door Liv and Major had gone out, then looked over at him.

"Do they make you feel on edge, knowing that they could kill us at any moment and eat our brains?" She asked. Ravi shrugged.

"No, I mean... We're helping them, they'd manage to control the urges until they got brains from someone else." Peyton gave him the look, not believing him in the slightest. He sighed, then nodded, walking over and sitting down next to her. He thought hard about how to phrase what he was going to say, what he needed to say. Him and Peyton were the only two people who were still fully alive in the small group they had, and the other zombies (aside from Major and Liv) weren't exactly the kind of people you would call trustworthy. But they had very little choice about keeping them around. If they didn't, who knew what would happen to the other people around the place? People who didn't even know of the existence of zombies until the Zombie Revolution.

"Sure, I'm a bit worried that it might reach a point where they have no choice, and some of Blaine's people aren't exactly what I'd call trustworthy, but they need us and you're Liv's best friend, so I don't think that we're currently at any real risk."

"They need you so you can work on a cure. They don't need me."

"Yes, they do," Ravi turned to look at her better, "You're the one that holds us all together, you with your lawyer spirit. You're smart and know what to do when everything is going to hell."

"That makes me feel so much better." There was only a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Ravi smiled and gave her a quick hug before returning to his work bench and peering down the microscope again. There had to be a way to cure all the zombies – without making them lose their memory like it did to Blaine.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry, once again it's short, but I only just decided to do this (I had 123 views, a beautiful number, not many, I know, but more than I expected to get), so it was a quick job. So, it would seem that this story is going to be continued, might be a bit slower updating than my other stories, but it will happen. Thanks for giving me your opinions :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay, still kinda short, but I hadn't worked on it for a while and I'm trying to get back into it currently, trying to figure out where it's going coz I forgot... heheheh... awkward laugh... anyway! Bit longer than the previous chapters (I think...) Next time I update I'll try to make it longer again, hope you enjoy! :) Sorry for any typos**

* * *

All of it began when the zombies started planning an uprising, wanted to be recognised for what they were. Perhaps they wanted to be feared, perhaps they simply wanted to be known, who knew? It didn't really matter, anyway. They couldn't be stopped, they wouldn't be stopped. And soon, despite all attempts to keep them hidden, to keep them silent, they still made sound, they were discovered, and not just by Babineaux and a select few others who had already found out about the undead 'monsters'. The plan to reveal themselves had Ravi working even harder on a cure, but his time was still fairly taken up by his work in the morgue, which meant that it didn't progress as fast as it could have, and he had only a limited supply of utopium. Nothing had worked in their favour, and no one could stop the zombie uprising. And then the world knew. It happened so suddenly that no one knew what was happening, and then brain supplies started running out. Picture a civil war, only with a bunch of crazy people in full on zombie mode, Liv and Major included half the time. It wasn't the nicest thing in the world to witness. People in the streets who weren't killed learned fairly rapidly that the only way they were going to win was if they went for head shots, but that didn't necessarily ensure their survival. They needed to be good shots for that to happen. Which was how Babineaux got killed. A group of people were trapped in their house, crazed zombie berserkers surrounding them, finding their way in however they could. Babineaux couldn't just sit by watching, and no one could stop him from going in there. It was his inner cop that made him do it. And it killed him. He got the civilians out alright, but he didn't. Not only was he bit, he was then dragged back into the house and completely devoured, brains and all. Liv and Major had blamed themselves, of course. They should have gone in and saved those people, they would have managed it without getting killed, but they had been low on brains and so couldn't risk it. If they'd gone into full on zombie mode, those people would have been even more dead. And so everyone just watched while their old colleague and friend was torn to shreds, not able to comprehend fully what was going on. They couldn't even get their friend's body back after the zombies were finished with him. It was a zombie apocalypse. No one saw it coming. No could have.

And then things got worse, not that anyone would have thought that possible. Just as Ravi was nearing a cure, the cause of zombiism changed into something that resembled a virus, infecting everyone, just not changing everyone, only some unfortunate souls. Others still caught the virus, but didn't change, merely would turn once they died. Everyone found that out in different ways, and everyone was terrified by the thought. The fear of death was no longer just the fear of the unknown, it was now also the fear of what would happen to those you loved once you came back. And for those that survived, it wasn't just about losing someone you loved anymore, it was also the thought of what you'd have to do to their corpse once they were gone so as to prevent them coming back and trying to eat your brains. This new mutation of the utopium, now in virus form, was worse than the original. It was everything every zombie loving geek feared. It was the end of the world, it was the cause of everything ending. Chaos and terror would erupt from something like this. And no one could stop it. That was how it was looking. There was even a shortage of rats now, so it was becoming increasingly difficult to find subjects on which to test possible cures. Over time, even Ravi's more optimistic look on life was starting to fade, but he had to keep working. If he wasn't working on a cure, then there really was no hope for humankind.

* * *

Carl still hadn't woken up. If anything he was looking worse, not better. Hershel checked on the boy more frequently, but there was nothing he could really do. He was a vet, not a doctor. Even if he was a doctor, he didn't have all the equipment necessary. Rick was sitting next to the bed, his arm resting beside his son as his blood went unto the boy. Things really weren't looking good. Lori stood by the window, looking outside, her hand clasped to her chest.

"There's nothing we can do?" She asked.

"Only time can tell if he'll make it or not." Hershel replied as calmly and as gently as he could. Rick sat silently, listening to their conversation. He was doing what he could to help his son, donating blood, but they all knew there was only so much blood that he could donate before... And there was no promising that Carl would make it. Then there were shouts from outside. Maybe Shane was back? They all looked around, Lori and Hershel making their way outside. Rick couldn't quite hear what was being said, could only make out that people were talking. He looked out the window and had to blink a couple of times. It wasn't possible. No... it couldn't be. Although that woman looked exactly like – no. He wasn't going to believe it. The world was confusing enough as it was. There were living, there were walkers, there weren't... conscious walkers. But that's exactly what that woman was. Lori shot a look at Hershel, then nodded, leading the woman inside. Rick looked up at her, unblinking. The woman just smiled.

"Nice to see you got out of there, Mr. Grimes." She said. Lori looked from her husband to the woman.

"You know each other?" She asked. Rick nodded.

"We've met before. At the hospital." He explained.

"I can help your son. I was a doctor before all this," Liv explained, "May I?" She motioned to the unconscious boy. Rick hesitated, then nodded. He didn't like it. She'd admitted to being a... what had she called it? A zombie. One of those dead things. Was she really all she seemed to be, or was she just wanting to get an excuse to get closer to his son to do something unthinkable? But now wasn't exactly the time to be too mistrusting. Carl's life was on the line here. Then another person walked in, a dark skinned guy with dark hair.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked. He had a thick British accent. Liv looked around at him from beside Carl.

"He's been shot. It's probably better if you operate, we don't want to risk..." Her voice trailed off, then she shook her head, "If things look to get worse we'll ask them if they want to try it." She said. Rick and Lori shared looks, frowning. Rick had slightly more understanding than Lori, considering he knew what Liv was.

"Who are you?" Rick asked the British guy.

"I'm Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti." He replied, walking further into the room, muttering something to Liv in a voice too quiet for anyone else to hear. Rick looked outside again. There was another man and a woman out there. The man had the same pale hair and skin as Liv, so it didn't take too long for Rick to figure that they had the same... condition. The girl, on the other hand, certainly wasn't a zombie. She was tan, not as tan as Ravi though, and had dark hair. They were talking to Maggie and Beth, probably explaining what they were doing there, while Glenn stood on standby to represent Rick's group.

"Why are you helping us?" Rick asked suddenly. Liv and Ravi looked around at him.

"The world's gone to hell. We just want to help where we can. We have medical experience, so..." Ravi shrugged, "Why not help others?" He asked. Rick just nodded. He didn't trust these people, not when they had two zombies with them. Two people who were more than mere flight risks. And one of them was in the same room as him, his wife, and his son. The things they did when they were looking at their only child dying. His eyes flicked over to Lori, who was wringing her hands together nervously, and he held his free hand out to her.

"It'll be alright." He assured her, forcing a smile onto his face. Lori smiled back, taking his hand and nodding. Ravi and Liv shared looks. They could only be thankful that Liv and Major'd had brains fairly recently, so weren't too... hungry... at least, not yet. They turned back to the boy and continued to examine him, Hershel walking into the room to watch and to answer any of the more medical questions that that they might have as best he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Lori and Hershel had been asked to leave the room when Shane returned with the oxygen, Shane helping Rick out of the room while Liv and Ravi started the operation on Carl. They were well aware that the boy was getting worse and worse, despite everything that had been done for him so far. They didn't have all the equipment they needed, far from it. Liv pressed her fingers to the boy's throat, frowning slightly as she checked for a pulse. Slowly she looked up to Ravi, a grim look on her face.

* * *

While Ravi kept on working Liv went into the main room, Lori rushing over, Rick struggling to get to his feet, but Liv shook her head at him, motioning for him to stay sitting. Rick didn't have the energy to argue, just flopping back into the seat, watching her worriedly. Liv took a deep breath, worrying about how they were going to take this news. She kept her eyes on Rick. She knew him, so felt slightly more comfortable telling him this while other people could hear than telling his wife.  
"He's not looking too good," She explained, Lori drawing in a quick breath, clasping her hands together nervously, "We're not sure if he'll make it with the surgery alone. But, there is another option, though it would be better as a last resort and I won't do it without your permission."  
"What's the last resort?" Rick asked, not liking the way this sounded.  
"I scratch him and he becomes... like me. And Major." Rick didn't look happy about it and Lori just looked confused.  
"Wh-what do you mean? Like you?" Now Liv looked at the worried woman, her eyes serious.  
"A zombie." She explained.  
"A... zombie?" Lori looked confused.  
"They're the version before Walkers." Rick explained quietly, Liv nodding in confirmation.  
"He'd need brains to stay functioning, like Major and I do, but he'd be alive. He'd still be your son... for the most part. We take on the personalities of the people who's brains we eat, and we sometimes get flashes of memories from them."  
"No, absolutely not." Lori cut in before any more explaining could be done, "I don't want my son to be turned into a... a... a freak." She didn't even realise how hurtful her words could be, but Rick did, frowning a little. By this stage Liv was used to it though, barely batting an eye at it. She nodded.  
"I understand," She said, "We only thought it would be good to offer it as a last resort. In some ways it would be better than never getting him back. Even if later on he turned, you'd still have gotten some extra time with him. But we'll keep trying. I'll be in there if you change your mind." She smiled and stepped back into the room with Carl, Rick turning to Lori.  
"We should consider this." He said, Lori turning on him.  
"What is there to consider?" She demanded, "Do you _want_ our son to turn into a brain eating freak? Do you want him to try and eat our brains while we sleep?"  
"She did say it would be as a last resort," Rick pointed out, "And she did say he'd be able to function still. I think we should let her. It would give us more time with him."  
"What if it's not what he wants?" Shane cut in. Rick looked at him.  
"He'll understand."  
"Will he?" Lori snapped, "He's just a kid!"  
"Which is why we should consider this! He's hardly had any chance to experience life."  
"This isn't life!" By now Lori was yelling, "This," She motioned to the house and the world around it, "This isn't life, this is hell. This is the end of the world, this is running around trying to stay alive, and for what? What comes after this, Rick?" Rick didn't reply, just continued listening as Lori kept yelling at him, waiting for her to calm down enough for him to reason with her better.

* * *

Liv and Ravi shared a look.  
"Sounds like they're having trouble coming to a decision." He told her. Liv shrugged, holding the skin parted for Ravi to reach in and try to remove another bullet shard.  
"Well, I did give them a lot to think about," She muttered, looking down at the kid, "But maybe she's right. This isn't exactly the best way to live." Ravi glared at her, still operating.  
"Don't talk like that," He told her, "You offered them a way to keep their son alive. If they don't take this chance then what kind of parents are they?" He demanded. Liv just looked at him.  
"Probably better ones than I would be." She replied, Ravi not responding, both of them stepping back as Carl started convulsing wildly. They shared a look as they hurried to try and pin him down, rolling him onto his side.  
"We need to make a choice soon," Ravi told her, "Coz at this rate, he isn't going to make it." At that moment the door opened, Rick leaning against the frame heavily. Slowly he nodded.  
"Do it." He told them, Lori standing behind him, looking at her son and then hiding her face. Liv nodded, frowning, about as unhappy about this as they were. She paused a moment, Ravi looking at her in concern.  
"If you don't do this then he will die." He told her. Liv nodded.  
"I know." She told him, her voice barely audible. Without pausing another moment she reached out and scratched Carl on the arm, turning back to his parents and nodding, silently telling them that the job was done, then she walked out past them. She had to go find a brain. There was no way that Carl wouldn't be hungry when he woke up.

* * *

Major watched Liv closely as she left the house, quickly following after her. Peyton watched form where she sat under the trees, Glenn watching her closely. It was understandable. They didn't know the knew group, and at least two of the members were zombies.  
"Hey, you OK?" Major asked as he caught up with Liv, placing an arm on her shoulder to stop her, making her turn to face him. She shook her head.  
"I had to scratch the kid to save him." She explained, sympathetic realization dawning on Major's face.  
"Liv, I'm sorry." He said, Liv shaking her head at him.  
"Don't worry about it. Now we just have to make sure we have enough brains to feed one more zombie. As if that wasn't hard enough already." She sighed. Even zombies could get headaches. Major nodded, thoughtful.  
"We'll work it out." He promised.  
"How?" Liv demanded, "We were having enough trouble finding brains for just us, how are we going to manage it now that there are three zombies running around? If they even let us stay with them."  
I don't know how, but we always do, right?" Major asked, rubbing her shoulders, "It'll be OK." Liv shook her head.  
"I don't know, Major. I really don't know anymore."  
"Ravi will find the cure, then we can all go back to how it used to be."  
"After everything that's happened do you really think the world will ever be the same?" Liv asked him, "Look around us. There's nothing here except for death, zombies, and zombie food. Do you really think we'll find out way back to what the world used to be?" She pulled away and continued walking to where they'd stashed their bags, and the few brains they had with them.

* * *

 **You surprised? I actually updated! I'm surprised. Probably a few mistakes, but oh well. It should mostly make sense. Also, different format. OOOooooOOOooOOOooo. Working on a computer for once :P Actually makes things surprisingly easier... hadn't really noticed before. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
